


William, It Was Really Nothing

by WolfstarGarden



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, contrapasso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarGarden/pseuds/WolfstarGarden
Summary: ... William watched him with unnervingly steady eyes. Oddly shaken, Logan leant in and pressed a careful kiss to William’s lips, then urged him back ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! Finally wrote the brothel orgy scene in Contrapasso the way we all hoped it would go. Title comes from a song by The Smiths, which makes me think of these boys EVERY time I hear it.

“I _earned_ my place, nobody gave it to me.”

Logan’s face twisted under William’s subtle glare. “What’s that supposed to mean? Are – are you trying to _say_ something about me right now?”

William squared his shoulders, shifting slightly and closing in on Logan’s space a fraction. “I’m saying you’re all about instant gratification, Logan – if I didn’t already know it from work then this place certainly would have shown me. You just expect everything you want to be handed over without lifting a finger or making a fucking effort to get it. Like this,” William swept his arm vaguely towards the room of swarming, painted bodies. “You think you would have gotten here on your own?”

Logan sneered. “You think I _needed_ you to make it this far? What, you think you’re some sort of threat to me? Billy, you’re here because you will _never_ be a threat to anyone.”

William reacted violently, a sudden outburst of emotion as he grabbed Logan and threw him bodily into the wall. Logan wheezed against the hands fisted in his collar, toes brushing the floor. William’s blue gaze reflected his own startled offence.

Something hot and cruel strummed between them, vibrating with a lusty glimmer in the narrow space. Logan thrust his jaw forwards defiantly, and suddenly William crashed against him, crushing him into the stone wall. His mouth scrabbled frantically across Logan’s jaw and snatched his startled lips. Logan was most astonished by the desperate moan that ripped from his own throat as he lurched against William’s gripping hands, straining to get closer.

He huffed with disappointment when William pulled back, staring with blank bafflement at his knuckles pressing painfully into Logan’s ribs.

“Huh,” Logan rasped breathlessly. “That’s what I thought.”

William’s eyes snapped up to his again, guarded. “What?”

Logan’s lips curled up, half-sneer, half-sweet. “You can’t tell me my sister wasn’t your second choice. I told you we came to the park for business – _my_ business, Billy.”

William’s fists tightened, eyes distant as he fought to hide what he was feeling. Logan had never been especially good at reading him anyway, and the little he did notice was learned through years of working together. The rest was guess work; this was one guess he really hoped he had right.

“What are you talking about?” William said with a vagueness that suggested he was talking to himself more than to Logan. “I’m not one of these ... hosts that you can just order to fuck you whenever it suits you. If you think that’s how things will be when we get back...”

“Hey,” Logan said, struggling forwards. He was amazed at William’s strength. It was a hell of a turn on. “What happens here, _stays_ here. Unless ... unless you change your mind about which member of my family you want to be with.”

William’s eyes flashed up to Logan’s face, apprehensive but eager. He let go of Logan swiftly and staggered back, head snapping around. “Dolores...”

She was gone, the couch stood empty. Logan was damned if he was going to lose his chance now. He snatched at William’s shoulder. “She’s not _real_ , Billy. But I am – and look at where we are. Even _you_ must feel something in this place!”

William scowled. “It disgusts me.”

Logan tightened his grip, feeling the precarious chance slipping away from him. “Then come somewhere private with me.” Their eyes locked, Logan’s flooded with desperate frustration.

William hesitated, but his skin radiated angry, desirous heat. Then his head dipped in capitulation and Logan grinned. He slid his hand down William’s arm and hurriedly dragged him away.

They found a niche with curtains at the doorway, and Logan flung William onto the low couch inside, collapsing in front of him. “So you think I’m lazy do you, Billy? Entitled? Well, _fuck_ you; I’ve never worked as hard for anything as I have waiting for you. So now ... you’re going to let me do whatever I want.”

William laughed, a hint of cruelty curling its lacy edges. He bent forwards, dragging their faces close. “If you think I’m letting you call the shots now I know your weakness Logan, then you’re a bigger fool than I thought.”

The stinging words sparked anger in Logan’s chest at the same time as hideously exciting him. Rubbing one hand up the outside of William’s thigh, he slowly licked his bottom lip. “I don’t have a weakness.”

“Apart from sex and self-interest, though in your case that may be a strength as well.” William tipped his head slightly, eyes thoughtful as he examined Logan. “Get on with it then if you want to be in charge. I’ll pretend a little longer for you.”

Logan frowned, something in William’s tone setting the fine hairs on his nape to stand on end. His faint misgivings faded as William unbuckled his gun belt and dropped back on his elbows, hips rooting upwards at the edge of the seat. His cock curved a welcoming promise against his flies. Logan stopped thinking, arching himself off the floor and stretching over William to seek his mouth with bruising hunger, scrabbling frantically to get William’s trousers open.

“Fuck,” he grumbled when he finally wrapped his fingers around William’s cock, smooth-silk skin gliding under his palm as he ran a loose fist along the shaft. William huffed, almost apathetic. Logan was suddenly strangely out of depth, thrown by William’s feigned surrender, the hard glint in his eyes. This wasn’t the Billy that Logan knew, the man who thrived on diplomacy. This was a quietly dominant man – and he wanted to be impressed.

Logan was alarmed at how hard it aroused him, heat pooling in his core mixed with a sudden uncharacteristic need to impress William. It confused him. Logan forcibly ignored it, pushing his tongue past William’s lips as he squeezed tight, twisting his stroke up William’s erection.

William grabbed his shirt, tearing the buttons open and running his remarkably steady hands down Logan’s body, setting his blood on fire. Logan wrenched back with a gasp and William watched him with unnervingly steady eyes. Oddly shaken, Logan leant in and pressed a careful kiss to William’s lips, then urged him back again. He dropped onto his knees, shucking his skirt off and baring his naked skin to the cool humidity of night time Pariah. He shivered.

Logan pushed the hem of William’s shirt up, pressing blunt fingers over his taut muscles as he dipped his head, ruffling his nose through the smattering of curls gracing the hard plane between William’s hips. Shifting, he gripped William’s cock tight and slowly slid the flat of his tongue all the way along the underside of his shaft, flicking the head. William swore, his hips bucking roughly, and Logan grinned.

He moved slowly, his mouth a languorous, wet curve, showing William exactly how patient he could be. Logan moaned, relishing the feel of William between his lips, the taste of him in each tiny fleck of fluid which belied William’s arousal. He watched Logan through dark, glazed eyes, pretending to be unimpressed. But Logan knew he was good at this, and he could see through the mask now. He glanced up as he licked a broad stripe over William’s swollen head, dipping into the slit with a small wriggle. William’s lips parted, breath escaping hotly, his fists clenching tight on the edge of the seat. Logan laughed a throaty chuckle as he sucked William deep, enclosing him in hot vibrations.

William hissed. Logan felt a prick of satisfaction as he steadily and expertly worked his prick over. His own cock was achingly hard, almost painful straining against his briefs. William curled a hand in his hair, yanking roughly and a throb of liquid lust plummeted straight to Logan’s erection; this was just how he liked it – a little pain, a fight for dominance.

His restraint faded under William’s control, skill battling with eager need. Logan could feel the small twinges of pleasure strumming through William, a building tension in his thigh muscles, pressing against Logan’s shoulders as he sucked William with well-practised skill. William’s fingers ripped into his scalp, tightening viciously as the tide of orgasm began to crest inside him.

Logan felt it, sensed how close William was and made to pull back, planning to finish him off with a tight fist. But with a growled, “Don’t you fucking dare,” William locked a hand to the back of his skull. Logan spluttered as William’s cock drove deep and hard into his mouth, hands twisting in his hair to hold him in place as he thrust up quick and came hard over Logan’s tongue.

William’s grip finally loosened as the last waves of orgasm ebbed through him. Logan wrenched back furiously and spat the thick fluid onto William’s thigh. William grunted but only reached out languidly to hook his fingers around Logan’s jaw, tipping his face up so their eyes met. Breathless, he muttered, “It’s me, isn’t it?”

Logan blinked, curling his tongue against the roof of his mouth, William’s taste sour-sweet, lingering. “What’s you?” he snapped, frustrated at how easily William had managed to dominate him, at the lack of attention to his own searing need.

“I’m your weakness.” William said smugly. “And you’re very lucky it’s taken me this long to realise it.”

Logan ignored the cryptic comment, responding with a haughty sneer. He swayed languidly, pressing his cock against the unsatisfying friction of his trousers. It didn’t look as though William intended to reciprocate and Logan was annoyed – he’d waited this fucking long and even now he wouldn’t feel William’s touch, just a pale brush of fingers across his face. He leaned into them with unconscious desperation and spat, “Fuck you, Billy.”

William smiled vaguely. “Would you like that, Logan? And how long would that last? Would we tell your sister?”

Logan tried to focus on what William was saying, to stop thinking about the burning throb in his cock. Their eyes met and somehow Logan knew William was challenging him, making him sit with his frustrated desire. “I think we would _have_ to if we’re going to be together.”

William’s eyebrows flicked up mildly and he skimmed his fingers lightly across Logan’s stubble. “Give me your business pitch, Logan. Why exactly did you bring me here?”

Logan’s hips flexed futilely. “Can’t we talk about it afterwards?”

William smiled, something astonishingly controlled and dominant flickering deep in his eyes. “If you want anything from me then we’re going to talk about it now.”

Logan growled his frustration and levered himself away, standing and parking himself at the end of the couch. His lips parted, but the words wouldn’t come. He faltered and tried again, voice low. “How can you stay with my sister when _we_ want each other? You didn’t have to say yes just because she asked you. This was my last chance to ... ask you for myself.”

“Don’t be coy, Logan.” William pulled out his bandana dismissively and wiped himself down, reorganising his clothes.

“Look,” Logan hissed, “I waited and waited for you to warm to me. Instead, you ingratiated yourself to my family and let my sister seduce you. I want you to end things with her and be with me instead.”

That caught William’s attention. His eyes skimmed over Logan’s lean form, assessing him. “Don’t you think it’s a bit late for this? I’m supposed to marry her when we get home.”

Logan swallowed. “Do you actually want to?” William’s long silence was enough of an answer. Encouraged, Logan wriggled closer. “I told you I’ve gone mad waiting for you, Billy. Just ... try it with me, while we’re here at least. God, say _something_ , would you? I need you to fucking _touch_ me.”

William’s head tipped sideways, tongue sliding over his lips. He reached out, sprawling a teasing hand up Logan’s leg. “We could try,” he murmured. “But not if I have to keep pretending. I know what I want Logan, and I won’t let you stop me from getting it. I call the shots... And you don’t call me Billy anymore.”

Finally, William’s hand skittered over Logan’s cock, a manipulative tease but Logan didn’t care. He arched eagerly into the waiting hand. “Whatever you say, William.”


End file.
